Can't Stand It
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Jason finally tells Reyna how he feels about her. Please read then review.


It was midnight. The moon was shining up high in the sky. Jason and Reyna couldn't sleep so they decided to take a walk near Little Tiber. They were both silence but it was a comfortable silence. Reyna noticed that Jason seemed deep in his thoughts.

"Is there something wrong?" Reyna asked. This seemed to take Jason out of his thoughts.

"Oh, err, um, nothing." Jason said. Jason recently has been thinking about Reyna, a lot. He was trying to figure out a way to on how to tell Reyna his feelings for her but so far he couldn't figure out a way.

"You seem deep into thought." Reyna said. She wanted to know why Jason was worried. Reyna then turned her head to look at the river.

It looked beautiful with the moon gleaming on it. Jason looked at Reyna. The moon looked nice but in Jason's opinion he was looking at something better. _It sounds cheesy but its true_Jason thought. Reyna's dark eyes looked somehow brighter tonight. Her dark brown hair was in the same braid as usual but it looked glossier.

"Damn it." Jason said as he looked up to the moon.

"What's wrong?" Reyna said. Jason hesitated.

"I can't stand it." He said.

"Can't stand what?" she said feeling confused.

"You." Jason said looking at her dead in the eye.

Reyna felt something sink inside her. Was it her heart?

"Well then I suppose I won't bother you no more." Reyna whispered. She then turned to go back to her villa. As she started to walk away Jason grabbed her wrist.

He didn't mean it that way; he never will ever mean it that way. He was just thinking on how an idiot he was for saying things that way. Jason was Roman. Romans hide their emotion, feeling. This feeling he had for Reyna he couldn't bottle it anymore. It was either now or never.

Reyna wanted to get away from his sight since he said himself he couldn't stand her. She had to be honest his words stung. She didn't know why those words stung. Until it finally hit her she has had feelings for Jason for quite awhile now. She doesn't like seeing other girls drool at him. Or overhearing that Jason was _perfect_. Jason was not perfect. He had his flaws. He was a work in progress but she accepted him that way. She wasn't perfect herself either. He was just Jason. The only person she wanted well was Jason. Jason looked in her eyes. She was almost emotionless but there was a touch of hurt. He caused that hurt. He wished he could take the words back and rephrase them. Jason sighed.

"I didn't mean it that way. You know I will never mean it that way." Jason said.

"Then what did you mean?" Reyna asked.

"That I can't stand it." He said.

"Meaning that you can't stand me?" Reyna asked.

"Not that way." Jason sighed again this was his moment. "I can't stand how pretty you look in the moon, I can daresay beautiful. I can't stand it when you're furious at Octavian and you furrow your eye brows in a cute way. I can't stand on how deep in concentration you get at war games. I can't stand a lot of thing about you since I find it cute, beautiful, amazing, and breathe taking."

Reyna processed this. _He finally feels the same way_ Reyna thought. She felt _happy_.

"I can't stand how thick headed you are and that you finally said those things." Reyna exclaimed. Jason felt relief flow through him. He laced his finger through hers. He then kissed each of her forefingers.

"So you have the same feelings I have for you?" he asked. Reyna looked at him.

"This would be probably the time I scream at you but this time I'll have patience with you." Reyna said looking at their laced hand. Jason grabbed her other hand and laced it through his. Now both of their hands were laced. Jason brought up Reyna's hands to her chin, her hands on both sides of her chin. He then stepped forward and was close to her face, very close. _I should slap him but I'll let it slide this time_Reyna thought. Slowly Jason leaned in to press his lips against hers. Reyna froze. Jason froze too. Jason then stepped out of it and moved his lips against hers. Reyna mimicked him. Then they broke apart but still very close to each other for another kiss.

"I can't stand it." Jason whispered.

"I know." Reyna whispered back.

"Everything you do is superdooper cuter, and I can't stand that." He replied back.

"I'm not sure everything."

"It is for me." Jason then leaned for a peck and then for another kiss.

* * *

**I was listening to Can't Stand It by Never Shout Never. This song screamed Jeyna to me. Anyways, I know this seemed very mushy love and all but there isn't really mushy love out there so I decided to made one. Leave a review.**


End file.
